<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by Aestas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601978">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestas/pseuds/Aestas'>Aestas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestas/pseuds/Aestas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes back to Peggy after visiting his family, and he brings something with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSR Confidential 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/gifts">vintagelavenderskies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds Peggy in the office, because of course she is working. Most of the office has already headed home but Peggy's attention is on the reports, stacks of yellow files spread on her desk. At the sound of the door, she murmurs, "Just a moment," without looking up from her files, but when she does glance up at the sound of his crutch against the linoleum floor, her face lights up in a way that always makes his heart flip over. "Oh, darling!" She sets the report on the desk and immediately goes to rise.</p><p>"I'm back." Daniel catches her hand when she walks around the wooden desk to meet him half way. Her smaller hand squeezes his fingers, and then he's bringing her in close for a kiss. It's late, after hours, and the blinds are drawn anyway.</p><p>For a long, long moment everything is Peggy, <i>Peggy</i>, and the world fades away. She's still smiling slightly when they separate, bright brown eyes sparkling. One of her fingers touches the corner of his lips, and he knows she's wiping off a smudge of lipstick there. Afterwards, Peggy leans in and pecks his lips once more. "How was your flight?"</p><p>"Long," Daniel admits. Not as bad as trying to travel from the East Coast; the flight from Chicago has a stop over in Denver, scorching with the summer heat. He hadn't even been home yet, coming straight from the airport. He just...had to see her. "I missed you," he says as she leads him to lean against the desk, so she can lean into him. "How are things here?"</p><p>"You'll want to see Samberly about the newest case involving walking puppets," she tells him. "We thinks it's radio waves controlling them, but he is still tracing the source."</p><p>Daniel wants to throw his head back and laugh because, of course: puppets. His life hasn't been the same since he came to work for the SSR, and now that SHIELD is the new player in town and Peggy's running things...the weirdness hasn't let up one bit. </p><p>But he'll deal with puppets — walking or otherwise — later.</p><p>"I have a gift for you." With some unexpected trepidation, he reaches into his pocket. Inside there is a small hand-made envelope with elegant writing: <i>for Peggy</i>.</p><p>"You shouldn't have," Peggy demurs politely, while taking the small package. </p><p>Daniel shakes his head. "It's from my mom," he says, and Peggy looks up, searching his face for answers. "She wanted you to have it."</p><p>Peggy swallows, saying nothing, and looks down at the envelope again. She makes quick work of it with a letter opener, and shakes a golden necklace out into her palm. Carefully, she pulls it up to look at it. It's a pretty golden chain and a pendant with an infinity symbol set with small diamonds. Peggy looks at him with bright eyes, brimming with happiness and love.</p><p>"It's beautiful!"</p><p>"Mom had it passed on to her from her mother." The necklace seemed like a symbol of Peggy joining his family and that meant the world to him. When he realizes that mom wanted Peggy to have it, Daniel had gotten all choked up, and then his mom did, too, sighing about her only son finally finding the one for him. He and Peggy have been engaged for a month now, and in another five months, on their wedding day, Daniel was going to be the luckiest man on earth. Or maybe, he thinks, looking at the woman next to him, maybe he already is.</p><p>"Oh, Daniel. It's lovely." Peggy is not wearing anything on her neck today, and so goes to try the necklace on.</p><p>"Let me put it on you," he says with a smile.</p><p>She turns her back, sweeping the lush brown curls of her hair aside to let him reach her neck and he carefully affixes the necklace in place. Moved by a wave of sudden tenderness, Daniel then leans in and presses a quick kiss to the side of her head, through the hair. "She wants you to come visit next time. Do you think...?"</p><p>"I'd love to," she answers sincerely and turns back to meet his eyes. "I'll have to thank her for the gift."</p><p>"You meeting them would make me so happy." He can't seem to stop smiling. The infinity symbol in the pendant on her neck sparkles in the light of the yellow overhead lamp, and Peggy's eyes sparkle too, deep and so beautiful his stomach swoops with a feeling of falling. Always falling for her, over and over.</p><p>"Did you have more work or...?" He nods towards her desk and files.</p><p>Peggy glances back with a considering eye. "That can wait," she says and entwines their fingers.</p><p>They walk out of the office hand in hand, and Daniel can't help but think that meeting Peggy and falling in love with her is his gift from the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>